


Netflix n' Chill?

by Vyce



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom!Chris, Climbing Class, Cumshots, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Top!Josh, bro texting, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyce/pseuds/Vyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh invites Chris over for some quality bro-time and Netflix-watching, but he has different intentions than Chris thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix n' Chill?

{21:08:26} JOSH: Are you busy tonight?  
{21:09:53} CHRIS: Not really. Why?  
{21:10:39} JOSH: You should come over. Stay the night.  
{21:13:04} CHRIS: To do what? Who would be there?  
{21:13:26} JOSH: Just us.  
{21:13:58} CHRIS: Okay, well, what would we do?  
{21:19:06} CHRIS: Josh??  
{21:21:14} JOSH: Netflix. Chill. 

 

\--

 

"Change of clothes, check. Hygiene necessities, check. Extra pair of glasses because Josh breaks them on me... shit, where'd they go? I put them right here. Damn it, Chris."

 

Chris was packing a few things to go, stuffing them into a spare backpack. He knew Josh would let him wear his clothes and had everything he needed, but Chris liked to bring back-up, just in case.

It was reaching ten o'clock and he was almost done, when he'd misplaced his spare pair of glasses. He had taken to ordering extra pairs and had them lined up in a top drawer, their sole use being that Chris broke his glasses so often, usually when in the presence of Josh. He'd picked them up earlier and left them beside his backpack but they weren't where he'd placed them. 

Chris checked under the bag, all over his bed, on the floor, on the dresser- he could have very well just gotten another pair to bring but his mind wouldn't allow it; he refused to leave things hidden, deciding he needed to find the missing glasses before he went anywhere. 

"You can stop hiding now, glasses. What, don't want to see Josh? Too bad for you. Ugh, where did you go?" Chris said, jokingly speaking to the inanimate object. He was on the floor, looking under the bed with the flashlight on his phone when it buzzed in his hand. {21:56:02} JOSH: Dude, where are you?  
Chris sat up straight from leaning over on the floor and shut the flashlight off before going into his text messages, sighing when he tapped Josh's name to respond. 

{21:56:22} CHRIS: I lost my glasses.  
{21:56:36} JOSH: Aren't they on your face?  
{21:56:58} CHRIS: Haha, very funny. My extra pair, I can't find them. I had them in my hand but now they're gone.  
{21:57:09} JOSH: Vanishing act! Are they on your head?  
{21:57: 16} CHRIS: Why would I put them on my head?  
{21:57:31} JOSH: Cuz sometimes you're dumb. :) Check your pockets.  
{Send?} CHRIS: Don't be ridiculous, they're not in my-  


Chris stopped typing when he slapped a hand against his hip, feeling for a pair of glasses. He shook his head when they protruded through the pocket in his jeans. He pulled them out, staring at them before moving them to the front pocket of his backpack. He zipped everything shut and slung it over his shoulder, glancing around the room to ensure he hadn't forgotten anything else before leaving his room and heading downstairs. Chris hadn't been able to erase his message and type in a response before Josh sent another message, mocking him. 

{21:59:01} JOSH: Let me guess... they were in your pocket. X'D  


Walking past his living room to where his parents sat watching a comedic movie, Chris stopped in the front hall to lean against the wall to take his keys from the hook, pausing to respond to Josh's text. 

{22:02:08} CHRIS: Shut up... On my way.  
{22:02:31} JOSH: Finally. Should I order pizza? I'm ordering pizza. Get here.  


Shoving his phone into the pocket where he'd absent-mindedly stuck his missing glasses, Chris adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and leaned around the corner of the wall to see into the dark living room. He watched what his parents had on TV for a moment, rolling his eyes at their choice and cleared his throat. "Hey, uh.. Josh wants me to come over for the night. Is that cool?" he asked. He knew their answer would always be yes but he wanted to be respectful.  
"Of course, Chris. Tell him we said hello. Don't get into too much trouble, because I know that you will." his mom replied, looking over her shoulder to see the silhouette of Chris in the doorway, smiling though it was hardly visible with the lack of lighting.  
"Will do, mom. See you later."  


Chris raised a hand briefly as a goodbye and left the house, locking the front door and heading down the short path to his car, the moonlight reflecting off of the shiny dark blue hood. He threw his backpack on the passenger seat before getting in, shutting the radio off for a quiet drive, brief as it was. It would most likely be loud at Josh's house, the two of them always getting riled up and goofing off at some point. It would only be a ten minute drive until he was back in that familiar house to repeat what they'd done hundreds of times before. At least, he assumed it'd be no different. 

Meanwhile, Josh had already gotten his TV and PlayStation set up with Netflix open and waiting, movie after movie staring him in the face. He didn't know what he wanted to watch, and Chris would probably choose something geeky, but he knew he wanted Chris over. His parents were at a dinner party an hour away and his sisters were having their own sleepover at Sam's house. Josh could handle being alone for a little while, but he'd been given a second medication in the past month to counter-react with the negative side-effects of his anti-depressant and it was giving him bizarre sensations, making him crave attention and physical interaction. The only one he wanted around during his highly needy moments was Chris, and tonight, those urges were acting up. 

Sitting on the edge of the couch, bouncing his knee, Josh clasped his hands tightly together, wringing them in a way, impatiently waiting to hear a car door shut outside. He had been staring off into space, the sound of the ticking clock on the wall getting louder and louder, when he finally heard it. Distant, but noticeable, Josh heard a car door shut, heard the alarm on it beep as it was turned on - he even heard Chris when Josh assumed he tripped on the decorative rock at the bottom of the front steps. He chuckled when he quickly rose from the couch to get the door before he could knock. 

Just as Chris was about to connect his knuckles with the door, hand in the air, Josh opened the door, a crooked smile on his face. He stared at his slightly shorter companion, watching his hand when Chris finally dropped it. He let him chuckle in embarrassment before Josh stepped out of the way for Chris to come in. He hadn't even stopped to wait, he took off straight to the living room, anxious to start a movie or TV show to watch. 

Chris shut the door and dropped his backpack on the floor, scratching the back of his head as he followed behind Josh to see him already holding the controller in the middle of the couch. Chris watched him for a moment before sitting next to him. "So what should we watch?" Josh asked, facing his friend and grinning.  
"Wow, you're excited. I don't know, pick something." Chris replied, glancing at the screen.  
"You're the guest. You pick."  
"Josh, this was your idea. You choose the movie."  
"Christopher. Choose."  
"Josh-"  
"Chris!"  


The two stared at each other with blank expressions, tense and unmoving before the corners of Josh's lips had begun to slowly curl upwards and they succumbed to a fit of laughter. Nearly every time they planned a night-in with Netflix or movies in general, they'd have an indecisive phony argument over what to watch and who should be choosing. 

Josh looked back towards the TV, moving through the movies in the Trending Now line, hoping Chris would tell him to stop but he reached the starting movie of that section before anything was said. He hummed and moved down one line of movies to the TV dramas, slowly moving through that selection; again, waiting for a decision. "Do you have any ideas?" Josh said, still flipping through the possible choices.  
"Nah. You?"  
"Dude, just because I suggested Netflix and chill, doesn't mean I know what to pi-"  
"Wait a minute. What did you say?"  
"What? I said I didn't know what to pick."  
"No, before that."  
"...Netflix?"  
"You said something else."  
"Did I? You're delusional, babe."  
Josh intentionally looked away from Chris, avoiding eye contact and going through all the movies again, not really aware of what he was passing. He knew very well that Chris heard what he said and he was playing dumb, hoping he'd get Chris to repeat exactly what he had said. It wasn't the first time he'd nonchalantly suggested something a little intimate, but he was always too afraid to let on and tell Chris to his face that he wanted something to happen between them. He'd been keeping quiet so long about the intentions behind his little games that he'd forgotten Chris may have felt different about the situation. " _Babe_? Are you alright?"  
"Of course I'm alright. Are you?"  
"Well, either I'm hearing things, or you're being weird and calling me weird names and suggesting weird things."  
"You say 'weird' like it's a bad thing."  
"So you did say it!"  
"And?"  


Stubborn and ignorant to Chris' reaction to his words, only a partial slip-up, Josh put the controller on the table and left the living room, adjusting random objects he passed and wishing the pizza he ordered would arrive right now, so he'd have a better excuse for getting up than simply walking off like he usually did in an awkard situation. 

Chris shut his eyes and sighed deeply, getting up and going after Josh, as he always did. Josh was moving from room to room; he eventually circled back to the front hall, stopping in front of the door, staring at it. It would have been the perfect moment for pizza to show up; then Josh wouldn't have had to listen to Chris apologize, or whatever it is he planned on doing. "Is there something you want to tell me?"  


' _Oh god._ Josh thought. _I wasn't expecting that. Why did he ask that? Why didn't he apologize? He always apologizes. Shit. Is this happening?_ ' Chris was standing behind Josh, and when he didn't turn around, Chris moved around to stand in front of him. "What's there to tell?" Josh said, looking down at the floor now that Chris was in his line of sight.  
"I don't know, Josh. You've said a few strange things tonight. You're excitable; I can understand that, but.. seriously," he forced a laugh and placed a hand on Josh's shoulder, getting him to instantly look up. "Do you need to tell me something? ' _Netflix and chill_ '?"  
"I.. I'm teasing."  


Josh smiled from cheek to cheek, wishing Chris would be naive in this moment and believe Josh was only joking. He couldn't decide whether or not he wanted Chris to find out about his admiration yet. But wasn't the point of inviting him over tonight? 

Before Chris could protest and demand answers, the doorbell rang, the sinking feeling in Josh's chest disappearing as he gently pushed Chris out of the way to open the door. He paid for the pizza with the twenty dollar bill he had in his pocket and shut the door. Josh deliberately moaned at the scent of the freshly made pizza he carried, which earned him a wide-eyed stare of confusion from Chris. 

Josh returned to the living room, putting the box on the table and sitting down where he was before, watching Chris do the same before opening the box and grabbing himself a slice. With his clean hand, Josh went to pick up the controller again but Chris stopped him, taking the controller himself. He moved down to the Sci-Fi section, hunting for the movie they'd both seen a dozen times. This was supposed to be a movie night but now he was curious, and if they had something playing they'd both already seen, it could be pleasant background noise to make talking a bit easier. He started up Star Trek: Into Darkness and put the controller back down, taking a slice of pizza from the box and leaning back on the couch. "Star Trek again?" Josh asked in between bites.  
"You wouldn't pick anything." Chris responded.  
"Chris logic- watch something we've already seen a billion times because we can't decide on something else." Josh said in a silly mocking voice. Chris shoved him in the shoulder, causing Josh to fall over and nearly drop his pizza. "Dude, watch it. If you get this couch dirty, you can explain why to my mom and then you can clean it while I watch."  
"Don't test me. Where are your parents, anyway?"  
"Oh, I didn't tell you- they're at some fancy dinner party with one of many posh families. They said I wasn't allowed to come.. They're like an hour away, it's cool. Girls are gone, too."  
"So it's just us here?"  
"Just us. Us two idiots."  
"Speak for yourself."  


The two continued working on finishing their pizza, watching the movie, occasionally saying characters' lines outloud that they remembered being said in that scene. Josh was mocking them in a high pitched womanly voice, leaving Chris a giggling mess beside him. He made fun of the Spock and Kirk ordeal, telling Chris to be Kirk so they could act it out together, though Chris refused. 

A quarter of the way through the movie, Chris found his mind wandering far too much, curious about what Josh was thinking and why he'd said what he said earlier on. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye, paying attention to his facial features, noticing the TV's reflection in his eyes. Josh must have not realized he was being stared at, or even that Chris had stopped watching the movie, for he purposely hit his knee against Chris'. He adjusted his position as if he'd become uncomfortable, intentionally brushing the back of his hand against the thigh beside his own. Their shoulders were touching, and Chris decided to stay still, wondering what else Josh might do. He started to rethink whether he wanted to speak now, or if he should just let Josh continue with whatever it was he was doing. The latter seemed far more intriguing. 

Actually being aware that Chris hadn't been watching the movie for awhile, Josh was intentionally making subtle gestures to see how he'd react. He pursed his lips together to prevent a smile, and reclined against the back of the couch, leaning his head back to rest against the top of it, exposing the entirety of his neck, his personal favourite invitation for initiating intimacy. 

When Chris wasn't looking at him anymore or reacting, Josh slowly turned his head to see him, watching him blink incessantly. His eyes half-lidded, the corners of his lips turned up in a gentle smile, pupils dilated beyond belief in the dimly lit room. He was so close to giving in and going after what he'd wanted for so long, but in the back of his mind, the anxiety flooded through the halls of his brain, telling him to maybe hold off, maybe change plans, maybe never do this. His gaze had fallen when Chris looked at him. "..Josh?" His voice was so quiet, so far away and gentle. Josh's neediness was fighting with the anxiety.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He was right there, just ' _go for it_ '!  
"..Josh, I'm serious, stop fooling around." ' _He touched my neck. Abort, abort, he touched my neck, his fingers are moving, the heat from his palm is penetrating-_ '  


"Josh!" Chris, with his hand on Josh's neck, massaged the area in comfort before shaking Josh. He snapped out of his daze and looked up again, staring, observing; flashes of blues and greens from the movie dancing around in his pale eyes. He became aware of the pressure tucked away in his jeans, refusing to look down in fear of Chris following along. He reached up to touch Chris' face, though as his hand hovered over his skin, he felt the hand slide from his neck, and he pulled his own back. 

Though each of them assumed the other was oblivious about what the other was doing, both were in tune with one another's behaviour. Chris decided to explore, because he couldn't stand knowing he was at fault for upsetting his best friend. He took hold of Josh's wrist, pulling his hand back up, pressing Josh's hand to his face, feeling him tremble. 

The movie seemed to fade away, sounds drowning in an echoic buzz as Josh focused on nothing more than the beautiful blond seated before him. He wanted to both pull his hand away, and feel more, keeping very still as he looked at the hand covering his own. He licked his lips, a blank expression of vague curiousity, searching for something in the bright blue eyes he gazed into. "..Now do you want to tell me what's up?" Chris asked, his voice sounding deeper than Josh had ever heard it. When he smiled, Josh felt a spark of reassurance flow through him and he smiled back.  
"I.. I want to kiss you." He said, a barely audible whisper, looking down at Chris' pink lips, seeing them press together then relax. He waited for a response, some kind of permission, or perhaps rejection.  
"So kiss me."  


Those three words had barely registered in Josh's mind before he leaned closer, pressing his lips to Chris', much rougher than he intended. He heard a small sound of shock from the other, a sort of whimper, though when Chris kissed back, Josh's mind went into overdrive, grabbing his shirt in two fists, pulling him closer. He dropped his guard, ignoring all unsure thoughts and pushed against Chris, causing him to fall back against the arm of the couch. 

Chris wanted to ask questions, to talk first, but the mouth on his own gave no room to breathe. He didn't quite understand what was happening, except that his best friend of ten years was now, in this moment, laying on top of him, kissing him with a deep fervor, hands on his chest. The aggressive nature of Josh's movements ignited a flame so deep in the pit of Chris' stomach; it felt like a burning turmoil, a rush of adrenaline coiling inside of him. It was overwhelming, making him almost wish it was gone. 

Josh was losing his mind on urgency, his cravings a suffocation, though he regained enough sanity to pull away, staring down at Chris, realizing he'd probably put his friend in a painful half-sitting position. Josh sat up and pulled Chris' legs up on the couch, spreading them so he could move between them. He felt Chris' knees press against his sides as he leaned back down, laying on Chris' torso, staring. "That was..." Chris said, feeling a heat spread down his neck.  
"Yeah." Josh was at a loss for words, though he knew Chris had questions.  
"..I guess that was your explanation."  
"I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't ignore it- Chris, something's happening and I just.. _want_."  
"You have a boner, don't you..?"  


Chris looked away, a smug smile on his face. Sometimes Josh would randomly mention his moments of arousal in the past, but since he'd been put on stronger anti-depressants, he'd lost his libido. Chris knew he'd been put on a second medication several weeks ago, and knew of its effects, seeing as he'd gone with him to his appointments for the past three years. He knew Josh would be like this at some point, though he hadn't expected Josh to try releasing the tension it built up with him. 

The sound of the TV returned, gradual and quiet, and both glanced over to the screen, just one scene of many on with close encounters. Josh looked back down at Chris, leaning close to the side of his face. "Be the Kirk to my Spock."  


Chris' mouth fell open, the geek in him screaming when Josh finally - sort of - made a movie reference to one of his favourites. He didn't know what to say, what to do- he only laid still, trying to calm his mind and figure out what to do next. He had no need to think in the end, for any more chance of talking was eliminated when Josh kissed him again, his tongue poking at Chris' lips. Chris had never done this in his life, and neither had Josh, for it was messy, the entwining hot and wet. 

Chris dropped one leg off the couch, exposing himself in a way when Josh pulled himself up, his groin just barely coming into contact with Christopher's, both coming to the physical realization of each other's erections. The blond moaned when Josh grinded against him while kissing his neck, occasionally sucking on it. The bruises were ever so slowly forming under Josh's lips, the sensation strange and exciting. 

Taking an audible deep breath, Chris decided to go with the flow, keep up with his friend; he moved his hands under the hem of Josh's shirt, sliding it up, his hands gliding across the warm skin. He had seen Josh shirtless before, touched him accidentally when they stood too close or when one or the other tried to push the other out of the way, but not like this. No, never quite like this. He had no real intention of ever trying this either, but there had been far too many suggestive glances that would deny an attraction that would have fuelled this to happen. "Can I..?" Josh asked quietly, hovering over Chris and sliding a hand down his stomach to tuck his fingers under the waist of his jeans.  
"Oh, you're really serious about 'netflix and chill', huh?" Chris replied, chuckling nervously.  


Josh gently removed Chris' glasses and set them on the table, slowly looking back at the man beneath him. He smiled softly, admiring Chris' features for a moment before raising a hand to his face, caressing his cheek. The look of worry had begun to fade from Chris' face as he licked his lips, trying to read Josh's eyes, dark and oddly alluring. 

"It's weird. I'll understand if you say no. But I have been looking at you for years.." Josh said.  
"I'm scared." Chris whispered, so quiet Josh questioned if he'd even heard it.  
"Me too." he said.  


He wasn't prepared for this, and he wasn't quite ready to give the okay, but Chris didn't want to let Josh down. He reversed roles for a moment, needing no words to say yes when he copied Josh, slipping his fingers just inside of Josh's jeans now. His cold hands made Josh gasp, who had looked down to see what Chris might do. 

After unbuttoning Josh's jeans, Chris tried to control Josh's hands to undo his own, letting go when Josh got the hint and hastily pulled on the material until the button fell free, unzipping his jeans. The sight of that alone was arousing, and Josh bit his lip, sitting up and placing a hand on Chris' thigh. 

A look was exchanged between the both of them, unsure on what to do next, and they seemed to read each other's minds when they both decided to remove their own clothes. They both stood, tearing off shirts and dropping pants until each stood bare before the other. They looked at one another, observing bodies, each curve and crevice, the difference in skin tone, the way Josh stood compared to Chris... 

Hearts were racing as Josh took a step closer to Chris; a curious, sultry look in his eyes. He raised his right hand and pressed it to the centre of Chris' chest, directly over his heart. Chris mimicked him, placing his hand on Josh's chest, feeling each other's heart beat in strong pulses for the other. They were alive and they were wild. 

Josh grinned crookedly, keeping his eyes locked with Chris as he slid down to his knees, hands moving down the pale torso before him, slowing at his hipbones. Josh held Chris' hips, sliding his thumbs across the jutting bone, staring at Chris' length in simultaneous horror and awe. He had mentally mapped out his plans numerous times before, but now that he was actually living in the moment, about to commit his sins, he feared failure. The last thing on earth he ever wanted, was to disappoint his best friend. 

Chris stared down at Josh, his breathing quickening, words racing through his mind, asking if this was real, asking if this was really happening. He never imagined he'd see Josh on his knees in front of him like this. Chris stood still, arms at his sides, pressing his lips tightly together as he watched Josh's hands move over his body. He couldn't help but feel a bit of embarrassment, knowing somebody else was looking at his naked body - and that person being Josh, no less. 

Fascinated by what he was about to do, the adrenaline surged through Josh's core as he lifted his hand, wrapping his fingers around Christopher's cock, pumping slowly in a perfect rhythm. He looked up at Chris, seeing his expression change at the physical contact, his brow furrowing as the sensation swirled through his groin, rising up through his skin, his veins, his muscles, his bones... Chris felt his face redden when he'd returned the look, staring into Josh's eyes and seeing his pupils further dilate. 

Josh exhaled through his mouth, hot breath flowing around the erection staring him in the face before sticking his tongue out, licking up the underside of the shaft of Chris' cock, circling his tongue around the head and suckling on it. It was beyond satisfactory when he heard Chris moan, followed by a quiet gasp. Josh sucked for a moment before pulling away, a string of saliva following his tongue from the reddened skin. He looked at Chris again, resting his hands on both thighs. 

At a loss for words, Chris could barely come up with enough words in his head to form a sentence. He'd been overwhelmed already, astonished at what Josh's mouth could do, already coming close to the edge. Feeling his arousal and need increase to a staggering level at the sight of the connection between his dick and Josh's lips via Josh's saliva, Chris reached out and grabbed the short hair on the back of Josh's head, getting a whimper out of him as he leaned down to kiss him. "Christ, Josh... di'n know you could.. do tha'.." he managed to say, words broken apart, brain melted.  
"I could do more." Josh said, eyes wide in anticipation.  


He'd do anything Chris wanted him to do. His plan was to take Chris' virginity, leave a mark that said he was Josh's, but everything had moved so fast, and he hadn't expected Chris to be so easily persuaded, without words, into doing this with him. His eyes seemed dark, glazed over, and part of Josh worried that this might have brought out a side in him no one ever expected to be in existence. Chris had always been awkward about sex, whether it be conversation, questions, or someone else's referencing gestures and noises. It was a bit of a shock to see him reacting in this way. 

Just as soon as the lust had come, it had also begun to fade, the shyness in Chris returning when he took a step backwards, avoiding eye contact and crossing his arms, though the rest of him was still exposed. Josh stood up, holding both of Chris' upper arms, pulling him closer and smiling. He bit his lip to suppress a moan when their dicks touched, sliding against each other every time one of them moved. Chris finally looked back at Josh, watching him bite his lip before gazing into his eyes, his own fluttering. "I thought.. maybe we could do more." Josh said.  
"You mean, like.. like, you wanna.." Chris replied, a sort of fear in his eyes.  


Josh didn't say anything, he only continued to stare, pursing his lips. The room was silent, aside from the seemingly muffled audio from the movie still playing on the TV. In his peripherals, he could see Chris' chest rise with a deep inhale and he blinked slowly, keeping their gaze locked in place as he took hold of both of their dicks in one hand, stroking them both simultaneously, hot skin rubbing together, creating friction. 

Chris tried to keep eye contact with Josh, his lips parting, but he inevitably looked away from him again when he couldn't keep from moaning. His only response to Josh's expression and his action was to nod - he nodded quickly as Josh sped up momentarily before slowing to a halt and dropping his hand. He gently pushed on Chris' shoulder, briefly glancing down at the couch, to which Chris noticed and responded to, following wordless orders and sitting back down, half-laying against the arm of the couch. "Do you have anything?" Chris asked, indirectly referring to any kind of lubrication.  
"..Anything...?" Josh replied; it took him a minute to figure out what Chris meant. "Oh! Yeah. Hold on."  


He quickly left the living room, running nude through his house to the second floor to find the bottle of purple jelly he'd purchased over a year ago. He caught a glimpse of himself in the tall mirror in the corner of his room when he'd turned away from his night stand, observing for a moment before laughing at his streaking, running back downstairs to find Chris laying on the couch with one leg bent, hands behind his head. It made him appear a lot more relaxed and dominant than Josh knew him to be. 

Standing there dumbfounded, Josh stared at Chris, mouth agape and holding the bottle of lube with both hands. Chris, who had gone back to watching Star Trek while waiting, looked up at Josh, eyeing the plastic bottle in his hands, feeling his heart skip a beat. _'..This is actually happening.. gods help me.'_ Josh kneeled on the couch over Chris' outstretched leg, eyes scanning over his body, watching his torso rise and fall with each breath. "Um.. so what do we do? Should I just go for it?"  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Probably."  
"Josh!"  
"What? I'll go slow, but.. I don't know how it feels. I've never done this."  
"Neither have I."  


The two stared at each other with blank expressions, though luckily, they weren't totally clueless as to what they should be doing. Chris pulled his arms out from beneath his head, beckoning for Josh to come closer. He obliged, leaning closer to Chris, a hand on the back of the couch to balance himself. Chris sat up just enough to kiss Josh, letting it linger for awhile before pulling away, resting a hand on the back of Josh's neck. "Let's just... let's try it out." Chris said.  
"Right. Yeah, okay, let's just try it and.. and if it doesn't work out-"  
"We'll stop. No big deal."  
"Yeah."  


Josh licked his lips and sat up straight, grabbing Chris' unbent leg and scooching closer to him on the couch, letting go and opening the bottle of lube he still carried, squeezing out far too much into his hand. He gasped and tossed the bottle away, laughing with Chris and smearing half of it on his chest to get rid of some. He used the remainder to coat himself, and with his hand covered in jelly, decided to utilize his slicked up fingers, feeling for Chris' entrance and making a mess with the lubrication. 

Chris was giggling at Josh's clumsiness, distracting himself from the nervous rushes of adrenaline in his abdomen as he felt Josh's fingers inside of him. It was strange, and such an awkward concept to him that he considered running from the situation. It seemed like an hour had passed and Josh was still only using his fingers, moving them incredibly slowly, a concentrated look on his face as he stared off into oblivion. "Is it supposed to be like this?" Chris asked, to which he received neither a response nor glance. It appeared as though Josh hadn't heard him. Chris chuckled, involuntarily clenching around the fingers inside of him, and Josh finally snapped out of his determined zone-out moment.  
"What?"  
"I just asked if we were supposed to be doing this."  
"What do you mean?"  


The fact that Josh's fingers were in his ass made the situation weird and Chris could barely take him seriously, though Josh seemed intent on continuing what he was doing. "Shouldn't we have switched by now?"  
"I was prepping you."  
"It's taking awhile."  
"Oh. Oh, so you want the D."  
"Shut up."  
"Chris. Chris, hey."  
"What?"  


Josh snickered, pulling his fingers out of the blond and leaning over him again to whisper while simultaneously replacing his fingers with his dick, 

"I'm taking you to the bone zone."  


The laughter was exchanged with seriousness as Josh suddenly pushed into Chris, the other crying out, a jolt speeding through his body, causing him to jump at the sensation. He reached down to grab Josh's shoulder, digging his nails in even when Josh stilled his movements, staring in horror. "You said you'd be gentle!" Chris said, a pained expression on his face.  
"Oh my god, I hurt you. Shit, I hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Josh responded, his eyes filled with worry.  


Josh pulled out, resting his hands on Chris' stomach, patting him in various places as if to check if he was physically alright before cupping his cheek in his hand. Chris exhaled slowly and shook his head, pulling Josh's hand away from his face, looking down at Josh, whose face was filled with resentment. 

"N-no, Josh, it's okay. I want you to."  
"Are.. are you sure? I mean, are you okay? We don't have t-"  
"Josh. It's fine." Chris said slowly, looking down at himself and trying to further spread his legs. He grabbed one of Josh's hands and held it, entwining their fingers together. "Let's try again."  
This wasn't what Josh had really planned at all. He never expected apologies to made, or mistakes for that matter; he never thought they'd be taking it slow like they were lovers, he never thought he'd even get this far, but Chris was verbally and physically giving him the okay. The thought of it was astounding, and he had to hear it one more time before he attempted round two. "Say it again. Tell me what you want. Tell me exactly what you want."  


Chris inhaled, holding his breath, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he thought for a moment. He smiled for just a second, clearing his throat and looking at Josh, a dour look on his face as he stared intently into Josh's eyes, deciding to just say what he was going to say before he chickened out. He had secretly thought of saying this to Josh, and he'd said variations of it to his imaginary presence before while masturbating. Now, he had the opportunity to say it to his face, and he'd be damned if he didn't speak up. "Joshua Washington... I'm gonna need you to fuck me."  


_'Oh my god.'_ Josh's mouth fell open, a colossal flood of lust filling his brain. He nodded, looking down and holding himself, slowly inching forwards. He stopped for a moment to take some of the lube that had pooled between Chris' pecs from when he'd smeared a glob of it across his chest, re-coating himself and nearly hyperventilating with excitement as he started to push into Chris again at a steady pace, this time hearing no cries or gasps. He smiled briefly, watching the subtle movements Chris made, biting his lip and closing his eyes. It was a beautiful sight to see, Josh thought as he started moving in slow rhythmic thrusts. It was different than anything he'd experienced before, the tightness enveloping, the heat inviting. 

Josh held Chris' hips as he continued to move in and out of the blond, gradually picking up the pace, the sounds escaping Chris' mouth like heaven. He moaned beneath him, rolling his pelvis in sync with Josh's movements, keeping his eyes shut to focus on the feeling of pleasure. 

Increasing to yet a greater speed, Josh thrusted into Chris, lolling his head as his eyes fluttered open and closed, cursing under his breath. The energy cascading through their bodies and through the air was thick, easily defined as a loud hum, all other sounds being drowned out by that energy and the noises from each of their mouths. 

Chris moved his legs, dropping one foot to the floor again, the slight change in position causing the blissful feeling to rise in intensity, his body automatically moving with each thrust Josh made. As he felt him inside of his body, Chris moaned out Josh's name, tilting his head to the side and arching his back. 

"It's.. so good. It feels so good." he muttered in a whisper.  


With one hand released from Josh's and now clutching the edge of the couch, Chris used his free hand to jerk himself off, revelling in the nothingness of complete pleasure, a dark energy of shameless lust swirling inside his head, taking over. 

When Josh's moans increased in volume, his movements became more powerful and deliberate, pressing his thumbs into the hipbones of the writhing body beneath his own. He felt incredibly close to the edge, pounding again and again, the need for release intolerable, and he opened his eyes to watch Chris' ever-changing expressions. 

"Look at me," he said breathlessly. "I want to see your eyes. Look at me, Chris."  


His voice was far off but the deep timbre brought out another moan as he did as asked, opening his eyes to let Josh gaze into them. His pupils contracted with the sudden light, dim as it was, exhaling sharply, wincing and shuddering under his friend's touch. 

"I wanna see your face when I make you cum."  


Chris swallowed, having never heard Josh speak in such a lewd manner, the feeling of being thoroughly fucked better, and he felt himself slipping further and further, barely holding onto the cliffside of ecstasy, and he tensed his abdominal muscles, trying to sit up to reach Josh. 

Realizing his intentions, Josh leaned down to kiss Chris, , muffled whimpers and whines escaping his lips. He quickly broke the kiss, furrowing his brow and panting in shaky breaths as he mumbled incoherent words, though Chris understood through Josh's body language. He was deadset on reaching orgasm in the same moment as Josh, pumping himself faster, squeezing and unsqueezing. 

Josh pulled out of Chris, mimicking his movements and jerking off, trying to match the other's speed, looking between himself and Chris' eyes, both of their lips parted. He watched Chris lick his lips, moaning deeply and muttering his name, trembling as he came onto Chris' chest, reaching his face, bespattered in the thick fluid. The sight of it before he'd shut his eyes sent Chris over the edge, holding his breath and clenching his teeth together, cumming seconds after Josh, his load hitting Josh in the face as an involuntary payback, and he opened his eyes to see it drip down his neck, finally letting out a breath. 

"Holy shit." Josh said in a chuckle, his breathing slowing as he realized they were both a mess, and for a moment, he wished he never removed the glasses from Chris' face, for it would've been quite the sight to see them coated in cum, and it'd be a new record-breaking excuse for Chris to replace them. After all, it was always Josh at fault for the change in frames. 

He collapsed onto Chris, the gooey combination of lubricant and semen from Chris' chest transferring to his own, giggling with his best friend. They had finally done it, and it was unbelievable. A part of Josh wondered if he'd just dreamt it all, but knowing he was lying naked on top of his best friend said otherwise. He propped himself up with his hands on either side of Chris' neck, smiling down at him and kissing him, failing to cease his laughter from the real visual of cum on their faces. When he pulled away, he looked to the side of Chris' head, pursing his lips when he saw a splatter of white on the arm of the couch. Chris tried to sit up, following Josh's gaze and looking over his shoulder to see what he was seeing. Chris gasped, shaking his head and grinning at Josh, who had gotten off of him and was sitting up right. 

"Who made the mess now?" he said, humoured by the situation.  
"Dude, shhh. It's not my fault." Josh replied, picking up his shirt from the floor and wiping his face and neck with it, folding it and doing the same for Chris when he sat up with him.  
"How is not your fault? You got it everywhere."  
"You did it to me."  
"Oh. I did it. Okay."  
"Yes you did, my cochise. You bring out the best in me."  
"I bring out a lot more than that, Josh."  


Chris laughed with Josh over their silly post-sex jokes, still sitting in the nude on the couch for awhile, staring at the TV, the credits only a few minutes away. Their senses kicked in again and they finally heard the movie's audio, smelled the pizza on the table, and saw the room they were in. 

"..You realize you just had sex with me in your living room?" Chris asked.  
"I realize I just had sex with you, and that's a shocker right there."  
"Yeah, ditto. Did that really happen?"  
"Christopher," Josh said, holding Chris' face in both of his hands, shaking his head. "It so fuckin' happened."  


Josh pecked his lips again before pulling on his boxers and jeans again, Chris following suit and re-dressing himself, watching Josh make funny faces as he rolled up his shirt into a ball, standing to move around Chris, trying to wipe up his mess from the arm of the couch. Chris sat with his hands on his knees, watching him, when they heard a key in the front door lock and distant laughter. They weren't supposed to be back this early. 

The two stared at each other, panic flashing across their faces before combusting into yet another fit of laughter, their stomach muscles stressing as Josh tried to quickly wipe up the remainder on the upholstery, struggling to stand from his cackling. Chris grabbed the controller and rewound the movie, running to the front door and grabbing his bag before the door began to open, stumbling into Josh and knocking him over onto the floor as he skidded past him, shoving the tossed bottle of lube in the middle of the living room into it and snatching Josh's shirt from his hands, grimacing as he shoved it into his backpack as well, quickly zipping it shut, heart racing. 

Josh's parents were walking in, just looking into the living room as he managed to get up from the floor, plopping back down onto the couch next to Chris, pretending to watch the movie when his mom spoke up. 

"Oh hello, Chris, I didn't know you'd be here. What are you two up to?" she said. Josh and Chris spoke at the same time.  
"Hey, Mrs Washington, watching Star Trek-"  
"Just chilling-"  


Josh's mom smiled, glancing down at the floor, inhaling slowly in quiet surprise and curiousity. Josh followed her gaze, seeing Chris' glasses on the floor, bent in half and broken. 

"I hope you weren't doing anything suspicious," his mom said, a playful knowing grin on her face.  
"No. Of course not, mom." Josh replied, realizing she may have figured out something.  


She nodded, not so easily convinced, turning on her heel to talk to Josh's dad. Chris and Josh stared at each other, unmoving, suppressing laughter. 

"Do I get to watch you clean the couch? Or do I get to watch your mom kill you?" Chris whispered, smirking in mockery of what Josh had told him earlier.  
"You say anything and _I'll_ kill _you_." Josh replied, winking.  
"Fair enough, Josh. Fair enough."  


They went back to pretending to watch the rest of the movie, sitting closer than usual, faces red with embarrassment. Josh had picked up the remains of Chris' glasses from the floor, handing them to him with a sheepish grin, shrugging. 

"You always break my glasses."  
"Yes. Except this time, it was your fault."  


Chris shook his head, putting the crushed plastic in the front pocket of his backpack and pulling out his replacement pair, waving them in front of Josh's face before putting them on. 

"Aah, so you found them, cochise."  
"They were in my pocket."  
"I told you so."  


They had done exactly Christopher's mother had advised against. Shenanigans and trouble-making, they had broken Chris' glasses, and they had made a disaster of themselves and the furniture. It was bound to happen one way or another, though neither had expected it to be from this sort of situation. But they wouldn't change it or have it any other way. 

"So hey. Netflix and chill?" Josh asked when his parents had left the front hall and were out of earshot.  
"Sounds good."  


**Author's Note:**

> -maniacal cackling- I have made a mistake. This was requested by an anon on Tumblr about a week ago (sorry it took so long). I honestly didn't know where to go with this but I wanted at least 7-8k words, sooo I just added a lot of crappy filler trash. I think netflix n' chill is dumb but here you gooo, here's my dumb attempt. :)


End file.
